vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124651-warcraft-for-8-years
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Leveling is basically like any other theme park MMO, Dungeons, and Instanced PvP queues are kinda long due to not a lot of lower level players right now. As for server, PvE all the way if you don't mind playing on a ghost town which are the PvP servers. | |} ---- Thank you, sir! | |} ---- Entity? Got it. I'll look into it :) | |} ---- Oh yea make sure to join /chjoin lfg When you're ingame if you pick Exile Enjoy! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You're probably going to never be able to play WoW again after this. From what I've heard, after playing Wildstar, WoW feels like you're playing a slide-show. WoW is just so incredibly slow and sluggish and easy, that it feels like it's a turn-based game. Wildstar is on a whole other level in terms of attention and skill required to be successful. So if you prefer to eat a sandwich with one hand and spam a macro with the other while standing still and rotating your DPS like in WoW, you might not like this game. If you prefer to actually be engaged in the game and have to pay attention and move around, you'll love Wildstar and you'll never touch that Warcraft garbage again. Protip: Don't pick Exiles. They're full of weeaboo Aurin. :/ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm one of those players. I was, and still am, a huge fan of blizzard. Played all their games and even invested 10k into the company after it went public. I bought wow on day 1, and played it for years. Then wildstar happened. I played it daily till WoD came out then went back to WoW. 2 days later I unsubbed wow and went back to wildstar. It's just hands down the best MMO out right now. As far as tips, I recommend turning hold to contine casting on. Such a quality of life thing. I have no idea why it's not on default. Just hit ESC then combat menu | |} ---- ---- ---- This is worth taking to heart. Here, every single mob in the game has a "don't stand in fire" mechanic (though it's usually not actual fire) and the ways to avoid the fire are very interesting. Sometimes the fire fills the entire room except for one place, sometimes it comes at you from all angles, sometimes it makes a complex moving shape with certain safe areas, sometimes you CAN'T dodge it and have to stun the monster/boss or group up and pop a bunch of shields and heals to tank it, sometimes you even have to move the fire around to actually hit the boss with his own ability. And so on and so on. And in raids in some cases, the game feels more like BULLET HELL than an MMORPG. It's like playing Galaga and if you get hit even once by some attacks, you might wipe your raid or make things much harder, or just die. Your first trip into GA will probably be pretty intense unless you have a very experienced guild carrying you. If you're a PvE fan, watch THIS video and get hyped. | |} ---- ---- To piggyback off of this: Interrupts - Use stuns to Interrupt enemies - there are no "interrupt" only abilities. Moment of Opportunity (MOO) - If you interrupt an enemy while it is charging an attack (they are creating a telegraph on the ground) their healthbar will turn purple and they will take additional damage from all attacks (+50%, I think). This is something good to practice early on and it will help you both in group and solo content. Interrupt Armor - If they have a Shield with a number in it next to their healthbar, this is the "Interrupt Armor". In order to interrupt them, they will have to be hit with the same number of interrupts as the number in the shield, plus an additional stun to interrupt them (i.e. if there is a 1 in the shield, they will have to be hit with 2 stuns - 1 to break the armor, another to stun). Shiphands - Start at level 6, 1-3 players (any composition - no need for a tank/healer), difficulty scales with the number of players and can be soloed, story oriented, low difficulty, decent rewards, can be found in the Dungeon Finder tool. Adventures - Start at level 10, 5 players, story oriented, low to medium difficulty (require some group coordination, see above for interrupt armor), better rewards than Shiphands. Can be qued for in the group finder, better off using the LFG channels though as someone said previously. Dungeons - Start at level 10, 5 players, medium to high difficulty (definitely require coordination and decent gear, which can be obtained from adventures or bought with Renown (see below)), Better and better rewards. Raids - Old school raiding (think early WoW). Attunement required, 20 people, high difficulty (require good gear and group coordination), offers the highest quality rewards. "Veteran" Content - Equivalent to max level "Heroic" mode content: Shiphands, Adventures, Dungeons (does not apply to Raids...yet). Renown - A secondary currency awarded for participating in group based content/instanced content (even if you're soloing a shiphand) and can be used to purchase gear upgrades, decor, ingredients, etc. Elder Gems - The end game currency, awarded instead of levels once you reach level 50. Can be used to purchase gear, decor, mounts, accessories, etc. Genesis Key - costs 150 Elder gems, required to begin the attunement process. Temporary Mounts - Temporary Mounts can be purchased as soon as you can find a vendor that sells them, they cost 5 silver and last 24 hours. Permanent Mounts - Available at level 15 (except Hoverboards, those are available at level 25). Dismounted if you ride into water. Hoverboards - Hover over water.... HOVERBOARD! :) Housing - Becomes available at level 14 or 15 (not sure which). Use "Decor" to decorate your house (get it: "Decor"-ate, eh? Eh?... bad joke, nvm...) See you around! | |} ----